fanfictionstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Pyrophobia
Pyrophobia A breeze hit me when I woke up, and I opened my eyes opened like a creaking door. It's so cold. Where's my blanket? I'm too tired to find it... I open my eyes a little bit more... Am I still dreaming? Things started to get less blurry. Green, since when did my home turn green? Where's my mother? My father? The humming, the hammering, the barking.... ' .....' Are they? Being attacked by wolves? I can hear them... so clearly... ' .....' They... are... close... too close. Things are clear now, but I can't seem to remember why I'm not by my mother and father's side, why there are trees surrounding me, why there is smoke ahead, why I can taste blood in my mouth, why... why on earth am I in the woods?! Well that wouldn't matter, including with those shiny bright yellow eyes glaring... at ... me... Wolves. I ran, don't know how long, but I ran. Huh, I'm running faster than usual.... and I'm lower to the ground, heavier,....and why am I running on my hands? I feel so used to it... Wait, aren't I supposed to be scared? Aren't I supposed to be running for my life? I.... don't feel afraid.... I stopped. I turned around, and I looked at the yellow eyed four legged beasts. I feel... like I've done this before, but what, what am I doing? The wolves stood about a meter or two away, and they were like statues... "You... You did it you monster!" the leader growled. Talking wolves? I cleared my throat and said,"Did what?" after a polite moment of silence. "SAYS THE SCALED BEAST WHO JUST DESTROYED OUR CAMPS, KILLED THE CITIZENS, and even.... even THE PUPS!" Scaled? Beast? .....Kill....? " I don't understand... plea-" I was interruptded by blood suddenly gushing out of my back. Thing started to get blurry... This''' has to be a dream. I just wish I could wake up.... wake up wake up wake up WAKE UP! '''I lifted my head, and saw all my enemy targets... Sasha Erric Light and, the most important... Scar I started with Erric, and Light, who were couples, I guess. Dashed to them like lightning, snapped his neck, cut her throat. Of course, mean while Sasha, top rank, got a good bite at my side. Why am I doing this? What's going on? Why, why is there so much red? I can do what I want, I do this by'' his'' orders. I started to cry, to rage, to run,' to fight', I don't understand what's going on, I just want to run away, but I can't. They keep falling, as if they were lifeless, as if they were dead. I tell them to run.. but they won't... they are so..so.. Stupid Red, orange, yellow, the colors started to eat away the green and brown... Fire Fire Fire, I fear of fire... Yet it follows''' my will... why? Chapter 1Edit "Hey Zazara, whatcha doin?" a cat purred is curiosity. "Shh! I'm trying to hunt for food, ok? ''Ooo, can you catch some fish for me?" he asked licking his lips. "Maybe, if you would '''shut up, you might get food on your plate..." I mumbled.'' "what's a pl-ate? I shook my head, sighed and drew my bow. I took a deep breath. Through the trees, I could see a doe. Steady..... steady..... "BUT I WANT FIIIIISH!!!!" the small cat roared. The doe looked directly at me and bolted, even a flock of birds started to take flight, so did my arrow, but with no luck. A gust of wind blew the way the doe bolted to, and I put away my bow. You'd think it silly for me chasing a flying leaf, but really, it isn't. You'll know that if you are a hunter. "Sowwy..." the cat tried to smile, but failed. "You're catching your own food today, Maximus" Now there were no trees, no leaves, a deer would not run this way.... "Maximus..." "Yes?" "I don't think it was you who scared the food off..." I said slowly. "Does that mean I get food?" he asked in hope. I closed my eyes in annoyment "No, this is serious... I'm serious, we need to find out what scared off that doe!" "But I'm hungry..." his stomach even rumbled... poor fellow. I sighed, I couldn't let a cat, including Maximus, to go off hungry, and somehow... I can never stay angry. Besides, I'm hungry too... "Fine." I leaned down and pet his forehead, he purred and purred, and- "What was that?" I lifted my head and looked around.... "I... could've sworn I've heard something..." I said, very quietly expecting Maximus to say something like: Hear What? or You're a crazy cat! But, I didn't even hear a meow... "M-Maxi-" I was interrupted by a rustle of bushes behind me. " Oh, Maximus, you silly pranker, you know I'm not a joke ty- what the?" I looked more closely at the bush... it was stained with blood. One hand covering my mouth I looked through the bush, and saw a dead cat inside. Just a drop of tears started even more, and more.... " th-this is all my fault..." The sun was about to set, and I didn't get any food. Either way, I need to find shelter before wolves come. And the chance that I....Tree, I need to find a tree. I buried the old bloody friend, and gave it flowers. I will never forget him... By the time I was done, the last of the orange, fiery, color was about to be submerged into the earth. It wasn't too long until I found a tree, pretty tall actually. I started to climb up and choose a comfy spot to cry and starve in until morning. I even waited for my stomach to rumble, but, it didn't... Why? I closed my eyes for a split second and saw gorey images, then I realized it... I clenched my fists and got out my knife. The tears were making thing blurry while I was angerly cutting of a decent size branch. This, this is my stress doll, and it's going to break very soon. I screamed across the forest, got off the tree and started to rage... on a tree branch. I don't understand I don't understand I- Then I heard howling. I dropped the tree branch and I tried to climb the tree, but I fell off and there it was... a wolf, ready to kill me. I couldn't run.... nor let myself die... so the only option is... to let go, and wake up. Chapter 2Edit After what happened to me lately, all I wanted to do was run, and I couldn't. I was being piled up with pain. I clenched my teeth and squinted my eyes. The pain was unbearable, indescribable. I waited and nothing happened, exept for me being torn apart. It stopped, why did they stop attacking? Then there was a familiar sounding howl. I don't even know any of these wolves... do I? ' The voice belongs to Scar.' My enemy, my target, my food, the leader of the wolves. "Stop! It's not her, it can't be her, she is a two leg." Scar said. How did I know this? What's going on? "But, master, what if she could-" one wolf said, and was interrupted by Scar. "No, she can't, otherwise she would have been a fire breathing two leg." Yep, they have to have the wrong person, I'm Pyrophobic, there is no way I could be.... something that breathes fire.... But still, what do they mean? Let's see, Scar, the second one was a female wolf-the one who was suspicious-, and there was a third one... very quiet, male I think, It was the first one who stopped attacking me. Silent a second ago, I heard crickets again. I tried and failed to take a deep breath because of the pain, swarming all over me. Scar sighed and said," Let's just let this thing die, it's too wounded to even be healed by us. Besides, it probably doesn't understand us, like all the other two legs." The one male wolf, still staring at me drooped his ears, and started to get up with the others. I tried to sit up and reach my hand out, but the pain made me so paralyzed, that all I could do, was drag myself toward them... "I....uh...pull....ee...se....he...hel...p" The wolves stopped, very startled, frozen. "Sss....kau...ar..hel..p" Scar turned around, he looked confused. "Do you... understand us?" he asked. All I could do or say was,"H-hel....p....m-me" He slowly turned his head to face the other two. “Sasha, Thunder, carry the two leg to the camps, make sure she will be treated, and be sent to sleep" That's the last thing I heard until everything went black. I woke up to the smell of fish, and remembered that I was attacked by wolves, then took refuge with them.... I think. I realized it was cold I actually managed to sit up and look around for a few seconds. My shirt was ripped up, so was my pants. There were some cats surrounding me, too, that explains the cold chewed up leaves on my wound. “You need more sleep, Ok? I don't really like this as much as you do, now eat" a female cat spoke as she laid me down and gave me food. It was fish....the cats...Maximus...."I'm...not hungry, thank you." I worded out, no voice came... I hope they can read those words rather than just stuff fish in my mouth that I don't want. There was one wolf, smiling. Sasha, that was her name right? Yes, the wolf that escaped with Scar... "What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" she said, and almost instantly, I was angry. So were the cats. “Would you be quiet! If you don't, then a cat will catch your tongue!" said the same cat who first spoke to me ever since I woke up. I looked at the fish for a few minutes, I think I should at least try to regain my voice. I managed to swallow and ask before I even noticed, “Where’s Maximus?!” Then I had to think for a bit.... What happened? Then I also noticed that they probably don't even know that cat, I think.... "He's been missing, actually. Now that I think of it, aren't you the 'friend' he has been talking about? It probably explains why you know him." the cat replied, then Sasha said, “Maximus? How come he wasn't with you when we attacked?” She started to lift herself to her feet. “No one believes me, but I know, oh yes I know, you killed him didn't you?" Then I remembered. Sasha continued, “You have to, you have to be the one, our enemy, our target! You look innocent on the outside, but oh, I know! You. You are a monster!" Chapter 3Edit "Stop! Just stop, you're scaring her!" a voice said, as a familiar wolf came in. Thunder right? Then I remembered.... "Sasha, Thunder, carry the two leg to the camps" That has to be Thunder, then..."You ok? I came as soon as I could." he said as he looked at me. Those eyes, they look familiar... I just couldn't stop staring until he had to repeat his queston. "Are... you ok?" I snapped out of the weird feeling, still a little dizzy, and answered,"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He only smiled in reply. Unlike the other wolves, his eyes are a pale, snow white. They.... are unique... "Are you sure? You look a little dizzy!" another cat said, smiling, and with one eyebrow raised. She was sitting by the other cat who was talking to me when I first woke up. I smiled and shook my head. Don't tell me... did I just....? How embarrasing! I blushed, didn't I? Please don't tell me they saw that........ A few others started to giggle, they saw me... The feeling, the others, now I just want to run away... But I can't... Plan B? Yes, that will do. I yawned and laid back down. Luckily, It worked. "C'mon guys, she needs more rest." One cat said. I could hear one kitten say,"But I had so many questions, Mama..." Then I saw the crowd leave.The second last one to leave, was Sasha, still glaring at me suspiciously. The last was Thunder, or was he? It looked like he wasn't leaving... "Faker." he whispered, as he smiled. I blushed again, but this time I wasn't embarrased. After a long moment of awkward silence, he got up and said, "Well I'll see you tonight." and he was gone. Now I actually was tired. I'll see you tonight, I echoed under my breath, and fell asleep. I woke up to the smell of smoke, and immediately got up, I hate fire, as you should know. Turns, out, I was not in the cave anymore. Something isn't right, I can smell it. Wait, smell it? Oh, not again. I was standing on my hands, or more likely talons. This time, I could get a good look at myself. Am I a- I thought they, or likely I was in the legends! Wings... Tail... Claws.... Horns... And, a breath of.... fire. I looked around. Fire. This is all my fault, and I don't even remember doing this. Suddenly, I felt sleepy. Sleepy, yes? Perfect. You only know half, of my secret.... 'Chapter 4'Edit What are you doing to me? You, you huh? You don't know that much do you? I am me. What do you mean, I don't understand.... Please, Let me go.... I can't and I won't. You want to know why? Because ''you'' don't exist. You see, what you think, what you remember, is all in the back of my-twisted-head. You are only my puppet, to play innocent, because, obviously, I am a bad liar. You contain of only lies, what you think are lies, what you believe are lies, what you saw, everything you saw, wer-''' "Stop!" I said out loud,"That's not true! You are fake, you have to be fake!" She played along and said out loud too by saying,"No, it is the sad truth...." Then, right when I had lost all hope I heard a howl, only one, though. Through the fires, I saw those same pale snow white eyes appear through, melting away the fire.But deep inside those snow eyes, I saw a fire."Monster! I knew it! Sasha was right!" he said, I wanted to look away, back up, maybe even run, but another force made me just glare at him and smile. '"Aww, did the little pup come here to protect his family?"'I said, or she said, sarcastically, as if she didn't give a flying feather."Or, should I say you came here to die?" "Stop, I came here to end this, not to chat! Now let's get this over with!" '''"Ooo, lover wolf doesn't want to see her princess get hurt, how cute..." I said.I could hear him growling. "You, know, I actually felt good about you, I trusted you, but I was wrong, you... you," he gared at me, at a certain way, as if.... as if..."You are a MONSTER!" He was at a position to where he could spring toward me, turns out, his first attack worked... but sadly, not the second. I couldn't look now, and all I could hear was a thump, a whine, and then an even harder thump to the ground.... "Please.... stop..." I said. Out loud? Yes. Why? Thunder was coughing, I don't know whether it was from the smoke, or from the pain... Either way I needed a way to break free from this prison. Where... am I? What am I? I woke up and noticed there was a wolf in front of me. He was wounded, and he started to growl and back away as soon as I laid eyes on him. "Excuse me, sir, but do you know, at all what's going on?" I asked He stoped growling, thankfully."Wait what? Don't you remember attacking me in the fire last night? Don't you even remember me?" Th...What is he talking about?"No, I don't know who you are, I don't remember anything, actually." "Wait- what?! It's me! Thunder!" he looked confused, and so was I... Chapter 5Edit "B-but... you have to be kidding, or tricking me, or..." at this point he kept mumbling and mumbling. I got a little impatient, so I finally said,(again)"I still don't understand what you mean... maybe you have the wrong person. All I really wanted to know is why I am here.... who I am, and what...I...." I looked at myself, and realized.... what I was. What were they called again? Legendary winged lizards, occasionally destructive.... Well this 'dragon not really want to destroy anything. Supposedly, I was really confused, is all. "You're a dragon, a horrible dragon." the familiar wolf said. "But... I don't understand... why?" I asked. "I'm too digusted to talk about it, and while the chance lasts.... I'm going to end this." he was slow... as if he didn't want to come to the part I didn't like. I knew enough, but I had maybe a little hope that he won't want to... I asked,"What do you mean? Please, you have the wrong person..." "No, you have to be the right one, the forest, the form you took, the smell, the... the... Your eyes..." he said, trailed off, which led me to be impatient again. "What about my eyes?" I asked. I sat down and tried to focus. He wouldn't answer, and I didn't bother to ask for a little bit. I noticed that there was a golden ray just appearing. We were on a small cliff, with only one tree, which the wolf was in front of. Thunder, right? Down the cliff, smoke arose from scorched, red torch-like trees. Nothing alive roaming through, exept for the fire. Everything, so pretty, until I saw that... "I couldn't have done this, I would never." I said quietly. He looked at me, those pale white snow eyes..... they, they're so, so.... beutiful.... I couldn't stop staring, couldn't focus, until he had two say something.... twice? Maybe three? "Hey, snap out of it!" he barked. I shook myself, and he stood back, and it seemed he never meant to yell at me. then he spoke after a few seconds... of awkward silence."Look, no funny business, alright? We can do this the hard way... not like I didn't want to kill you, or anything. Do as I say, alright? First, before we get on the trail, we need to get away from the forest, it gives me too many bad memories." I obediently listened. No funny business''. A sentence repeated. Ok, Thunder. Curiosity, it makes me think what I can do with... these... wings! I stretched them out, I heard a few pops, and it felt very relaxing. Then I heard Thunder sigh and say, "Might as well stretch those wings, do you remember how to fly?" "I'll figure it out..." as I said this I was already (one wing at a time to test)flapping my wings. One more try(this time with both at the same time) "I think I got it... I think I-" and then I messed up, something went wrong, and I started to fall. I feel stupid, not only that... oh no.... "Flap your wings! Don't look down!" I heard someone bark. It was Thunder. I have to remember, but I couldn't think straight. I closed my eyes, and waited for it to end, for me to hit the ground.... I'm so stupid... I'm so- Suddenly, I started to rise, when I opened my eyes, I saw Thunder, below me, just a little, to where I could see his eyes. I could almost swear that his eyes sparkled with amazement. Then I realized it, I was flying! Chapter 6Edit We got a good distance away from the forest, but not from the smell of smoke. The sun was about to set, and more trees started to gather. I could hear their whispers, obviously so could Thunder, because he said,"Isn't it wonderful? The trees, I mean. How they talk..... They talk the most at night, so they keep each other occupied, and not be scared of the dark." I agree, everyone has a fear, I would say, but I thought silence would fit best. Suddenly, I saw lights, very tiny lights, they suddenly appeared and moved around, and they started to fly. The light was bright enough to make the pathway clear. The tiny lights, moved, and swerved around and around, as if they were dancing. I heard crickets, a river flow, and even some frogs. Then there was the purple and blue glowing flowers, when I noticed them I heard Thunder say,"Becareful, because while the blue ones heal, the purple ones can kill. In, fact collect some blue ones.... just in case." I ran to the flowers, carefully avoiding the deadly violet flowers, and collected the blues. I smelled one and I felt light on my feet, yet a little weird. I could barely hear Thunder now saying, "Though it might have a different affect on dragons....." "Hey, what's wrong with you? Wake up! Wake up!" I could hear him, but not see him anymore. "Zazara!" Who is Zazara? ---- "Zazara!" I heard someone say, but it wasn't Thunder. I opened my eyes, and saw something not normal. It was completely white and there was a figure far away, what's worse is that Thunder wasn't anywhere to be seen. Might as well go foward, and towards the figure, right? It seemed as if no matter how far I would go, the figure, seemed to get farther and farther away. Then I heard someone call out again,"Zazara!" So then I ran faster. "Who are you?!" I shouted. All of a sudden, I saw a misty red figure that looked exactly like me leaped, to attack. I stopped, and tried to dodge the red mist, but... it just dissapeared. Then it suddenly got darker, and darker. "Stop." I heard someone say..... and so I did. Then I heard footsteps... One..two...one..two...I could hear it behind me, a two leg..... I guessing. "What ever are you doing here?" It was pitch black, so all I could see was a pair of glowing eyes. I couldn't think.... Why was I here? "Well?" she was louder now. "The, flower..... the blue flower." is what came out of me. "Do you, at all know why you are here?" "No...." I answered. "Well, that's a problem, now isn't it?" she said, in more of a kind way. "Do you know, at all, what thi place is?" It started to get brighter. There was a sharp moon, a pond nearby. Grass, and trees were everywhere. A humanoid, with wings, and a cat-like tail was sitting on a medium sized boulder. She was drinking something out of a glass, eyes closed at the moment. She had long brown hair, while she, herself was a pale color. She slowly opened her eyes, they were red. She was about to make a full smile, until she focused on me. Then she looked worried. "Why.... why I must be losing it!" she stmmered. "What's wrong?" I asked, she kept looking at me, then stood up. She started to back away. She dropped the glass..... Something was wrong. Chapter 7Edit I started to back away, too. I decided to repeat myself,"What's wrong? Please, we can talk about this!" She shook her head, and looked down,"That can't be right, I must be losing my marbles...." I stopped, she wasn't going to attack me, but instead now she was coming toward me, no weapon. "Please....." I said,"I can explain!" "Explain..... explain?! How could you possibly have the time to explain that you have dirt on your talons, leaves tangled up in your horns, and UGH! No proper equipment! By far, for a talking dragon, you need a bath!" "Wait what?" I said, I thought she meant something else... and what is a bath? Suddenly, whith the snap of her fingers, a hole started to appear, then a small volcano appeared and erupted. All the lava went into the hole. Then a dark cloud appeared above the hole, making it rain. Steam suddenly appeared, and it was a lot. I was amazed by this magic, and it only continued. The lava turned into stone while the boiling water started to fill up, "I know you dragons love lava, but that will not help, oh no no no!" the lady said, now, get into the pool, and I'll take care of the rest!" After washing, scrubbing, picking, and pulling, she got to tell me a few things. "How rude am I not to introduce myself! My name is Karima, the goddess of Generosity! And you? What is your name? Wait! Don't tell me.... let me think....." she started to use a magic, and it started to surround me. "Huh, weird, it looks like you have two names.... not normal, not at all...." The blue magic started to make a humming noice. It started to turn purple...."Zazara? Well that's only one...." Karima said. Then the magic got louder..... and it started to turn red. The water was getting very cold, very fast. The lady started to breathe harder. "That name, is familiar..... that name shakes my bones... the name, that commands fire." "Fire? But.... but I have... I have pyrophobia... How is that possible?" "Hush............... oh, my word!" Karima flashed opened her eyes, the magic exploded,(which messed up my ears) and the next thing I knew, I was standing, and there was no pool. "Not good... not good at all!" she frowned, and a necklace appeared in her hand,"Wear this, ok? It is the best I can do to help you." she was talking fast now, and so was I."What does it do?" "No time to explain." she said. "But wait, what is my second name?" I asked. She started to get farther and farther away. "Peril, dragon of fire! I banish you from this world!" I started to get dizzy, when I heard the name.... Everything started to spin, the crickets and birds got louder, and everything turned black. '''Chapter 8Edit I heard someone whistle a familiar tune when I woke up. The noise started to fade away as my vision started to get clear. I heard hooves of a horse, and wheels of a cart. I was rocking back and forth, and then I realized I was in the cart. I noticed that the sun was barely starting to climb up to our sight, and that there were snowy mountains up ahead on the trail. I heard a voice, I reckon, it's possibly Thunder. "Oh, good, you're awake." he said. Once he said that, there was a sudden jerk. We stopped. "This is as far as I'll go with'' her''." the horse was looking sternly at me. "What? I told you that she is harmless! She isn't who you think she is!" Thunder complained "She looks exactly like a no good dragon!" the horse bellowed,"I'm surprised you aren't burnt to a crisp!" "Because she doesn't remember anything! Don't you see Dip? She is innocent, so please..." "Get off of my cart. What if those wizards catch me helping a dragon hmm? Do you know what they'll do to me? Do you?" The horse, who was supposedly Dip, started to turn around. Thunder looked at me, and shook his head. We both got off the cart. "You're lucky I'm not hungry." he said. "That's against the Rune's Law!" Dip yelled, as he started to stand back. (o.0 Need some fitting music here...) Thunder then walked right in front of Dip, and said,"I don't care for any 'law' or any 'rune'! I care for this dragon! I didn't want to kill her, because it wasn't going to be easy, I know it wasn't! I have to do this the hard way... Even if it mean execution! Even if it mean betrayal! Even if her memories trigger, and end up killing me, or worse! I don't care for what's LAW '''I care for what '''RIGHT!" Thunder yelled. Dip just made a whinnie and ran away. He ran so fast that the cart broke off. And he dissapeared in an instant. "D-did you mean all of that?" i asked. Thunder ignored the question and just said," There's a village nearby, so I've heard about a year ago." He turned around, and started back on the path. We arrived at the place when the sun was right above us, and there was nothing with us to eat. "Hey uh, sorry about that other night, I didn't know those flowers would knock you out..." he said, looking down. "It's fine." I replied. "Welcome! If you're beat up, tired, hungry, or just curious for spells, you definitely came to the right place!" said an old wizard. He was keeping a close eye on me. "We would just like to go to an Inn, thank you." Thunder said quietly. "You look hungry! Both of you! Come follow me first, I have a lot to eat." As we passed, we saw to legs ghasping, and covering the eyes of their children as they went in their homes. I saw two horses whispering at each other."Where's Dot?" "I dunno" "What about the dragon? What is the mayor going to do?" "He'll take care of the beast, he always does." The conversation gave a chill to my spine. I looked at Thunder, who apparently was in a happy mood. I whispered,"Thunder." No answer, he just kept walking. "Thunder!" he still didn't answer. The doors of the old wizard's home opened. We went in, and then the doors shut tight. "Thunder, what brings you here?" the wizard asked. "We were just here to have some rest, get our bellies full and leave. Why?" Thunder said. "You''' do''' realize that there is a good for nothing, flesh eating, fire breathing monster right by you, correct? You know the consequences, am I right? Oh, Thunder, I thought I would trust you! And now, well, let's just say that you're a prisoner, but... not just any prisoner, hehee!" he said, as he started to cast a spell. He shot at the ground right below us making a portal, which made us fall through...... Chapter 9Edit The falling didn't last long, no need to explain, since everything was going so fast. What did last long, was the dizziness when we hit the ground. It stopped when I saw someone drop to the ground, and toward me. The same old wizard, who apparently didn't like me very much. "Hmmm, yes, your eyes are still blue... Guess the wolf was right! Oh, but I can't just let you go without a little fun!" he chuckled. By the time he said that, both me and Thunder were able to get up. "Don't you dare hurt her! Take me instead!" Thunder shouted, then he drooped his ears, after he realized what he just said. "Hmmm, well, let's see... Enee meenie mi- oh by the Runes, forget that! Guards! Attack both of them!" said the wizard, and suddenly my ears rang in a odd way. I noticed humanoids in nicely polished armor appeared."Stay back!" I said. The wizard replied,"Hehe, no." then he pointed, and the guards came. After I blinked, I was in another spot as three of the guards, dropped dead, and I saw red at the tips of my talons. I didn't like this at all... Then, I saw another guard dash toward me, I tried to dodge, and all I know it could've been worse. I touched where he scratched me, even more red. I looked at the guard, or rather, his armor, and saw something odd. In the corner of my eye, I saw Thunder, being piled up by guards.."Let me go! Get off! Ge-gu- ZAZARA! Then I realized, that one of my eyes, the one that saw Thunder, turned a blood red. I started to back away... "I'm doing you a favor, you know." I looked at the guard right at the face, next thing I knew he was dead, and I was covered in blood. I couldn't bear the images even though they're trying to kill me... But I had to open my eyes... I looked up, but didn't see Thunder anywhere, that means I have to clear some guards, then. I took flight, and dashed to a group of guards. I had a warm feeling in my stomach, that felt familiar. Fire.... every one burned and burned. Fire.... I cried, until I became a monster again. Fire, I fear of it, yet I love it. All I saw now were still burning corpses, and there were only a few left. I started to fly backwards, even if I was a safe distance away from the fire... I saw one more group of guards, but this one was different, like there was something in the middle... Thunder. I flew toward the crowd, and tried to get to Thunder. I snapped one's neck, and stabbed the other, with my horns, and killed more... and more.... so... much.. red....So....much....blood............................................................... "Zazara! Snap out of it!" I saw my eyes in his... and it looked like the other eye almost turned red, then they turned back to blue. I noticed that I was on top of Thunder, with my talons, barely digging into his chest. I stopped, and backed away... "I-I'm so sorry, it's just that.... everyone.. just dying... I can't take it anymore!" I looked down and started to cry... but I didn't. I looked up again... "Please... it's ok..." Thunder said, and I saw glaring eyes behind him... "Zazara.... don't.. he started to back away, but I was looking at whatever was planning to stab him. I got up, and walked past Thunder. "S-stay back!" the wizard said. I o'n'''l'y smiled'. "Can I ask you a question?" He only stood there, and dropped his dagger in fear. "Did you stay back when I said 'stay back', hmm? Hesitantly, he shook his head. "So what do you think I'm going to do, when you say,'stay back'?" I smiled. "You... are by far, the worst dragon I've seen..." he said "It's bravery." I corrected, as I stabbed him at the chest. Then his last words he said was,"This isn't brave..... it's murder..." he closed his eyes, and exhaled the last of his breath. Chapter 10 I didn't remember what happened after I killed him.... until the next day... I wanted to close my eyes.. and not see the painful memories.. yet they still come back... "Why did you kill him?!" "You monster!" "Stop!" "STOP!!!" I forgot who said that.... either me... or Thunder... I saw the sun rise again... but it gave no warmth to the cold place we were in. Only freezing-to-the-bone breezes. The path started to get covered in snow. Which could lead to us getting lost.. But I didn't say anything. Thunder had no exprssion on his face... As if he were serious.. or angry.. or tried to hide sadness.... I couldn't figure out which.. but his eyes gave me a memory. I tried to forget the memory, and tried to say something.... Come on, think! "Thunder.. eh.. how did you know my name? Well, how do you even know whether I even have a name?" I asked. I was actually curious. "Well... remember when you passed out from the flower?" "Yes, actually.. I do..." I answered "Well, you kept saying two names right before you woke up," he said,"One of them were Peril... but I thought Zazara may be safer... What dream were you having anyways?" he asked. "I-I don't remember.." I answered when I had a flash back. "Peril, dragon of fire! I banish you!" "Zazara! S-snap out of it!" he yelled... But I could barely hear him from the snow storm... Of course, I did snap out of it.. But Thunder looked cold. So I looked around. I blanket of snow, so thick that even the path was gone. In the distance, I saw a big giant rock... or a cave rather... A cave! I some what was in the lead now.. "Thunder! C'mon! There's a cave straight ahead!" We ran and ran, it wasn't much longer until we were on stone and panting. There were leftover sticks from the last residence. I looked around the cave and saw a skeleton. Thunder went over to the fire and sniffed it. "It... it only died out a couple hours ago... There must have been someone else here." Thunder guessed. He nodded to himself and was now sure his guess was probably true. "I had no I dea what he was talking about. "Hmm.. Hey, how about you use your breath? We could get warmed up using the old one...." he was looking at the fire then at me."Uh... actually... nevermind... you can use these rocks... just rub them together, you get it right..." he said as he handed me two rocks. I did as he said. Suddenly there were sparks and I jumped back. They were gone. "Exactly how will this bring us warmth?" I asked. "You'll see." Thunder replied as he was inspecting the skeleton. I rubbed them together one more time... Then there was another spark.. but this time it wouldn't go away. I dropped the mysterious magical rocks, as they set all the wood on fire. I jumped back."Gah! You didn't tell me it was fire! I thought it was magic! "Well, yeah... didn't you already kno-" I was breathing hard and he heard me. He decided to say something else."I-I didn't know you were afraid of fire... I'm sorry. I thought, that since you used your breath so much.. I thought it wouldn't matter..." He came toward me as I took one more deep breath, when he came, I calmed down a little bit more. We didn't get to eat that day... so the best choice was to sleep when the sun came down. Thunder was sitting right in front of the fire. How can he do that?! Isn't it scary? "Come closer to the fire, it's really warm, you'll get frostbite over there." Thunder said quietly. Reluctantly, I got up. I lifted up my talons. They were tipped with a brownish red. Another disturbing memory came. I was stuck in that position when I looked at the fire. It got blurry for a second, then I slowly came to the fire. "Come on, closer, I know you can do it." he said. I came a bit closer... and closer... Soon enough, I was next to Thunder, and I didn't dare look at the fire. "You did great!" he said, as he smiled warmly. I started to get sleepy. I closed my eyes, and stretched the wing close to Thunder, and I curled it around him. "Hey-" he hesitated, and a few moments later, I felt his head on my shoulder. Then we fell asleep. Chapter 11 I woke up when there was a mysterious echo in the cave. It suddenly was very cold. I lifted my head and noticed that the fire died out. It was quiet, very quiet. But it felt like, other than Thunder, someone was watching me. I shivered and said,"Th-Thunder?" There was an answer, but it wasn't from Thunder. "Oh.... good, you're awake" said a familiar voice. The voice made me stiff, I looked around to find Thunder, and another wolf sitting right by him. She snuggled him, just a little, and that's when I recognized her. Sasha..... "What... what are you doing here?" I growled. I quickly got up and into position. I stretched my legs outward, curled my tail, lowered my head, and outstretched my wings, to make myself look bigger. But Sasha, looked like she was no harm... and just smiled. Thunder said,"It's okay, she's different now, she isn't going to attack us, she came all the way up here to help." "So... I heard you two got along." Sasha said with a warm smile, changing the subject. Thunder nodded keeping an eye on me. I folded my wings, and sat down, on the cold, hard ground. It gave me a chill to my bones. I felt.... something just isn't right.... Thunder tried to look at us both at the same time. "I think we should go hunting." he said. I nodded, my stomach rumbled at the thought. "Then get back on the path as soon as possible." he continued with a nod. "Alright then, lets go." Sasha said. I glared at her, and I noticed a necklace around her neck. I wanted to ask about it, but now wasn't the time... "Ha! Caught one!" I said as a rabbit laid dead under my talons. "Good job, Zazar-" Thunder was inturrupted by Sasha. "Ha! I caught a blue deer!" she said. A blue deer? How can you catch a deer in the mountain? "Well! A blue mountain deer! Th-that's amazing! Great job Sasha!" I came closer, the deer looked odd.... Like it was light blue and it got darker. Then it looked normal. Still, something isn't right. I noticed the necklace around Sasha's neck was giving a soft glow. There is no way she caught a deer herself..... A couple hours later of snacking and walking on the path, we noticed that the snow started to get just a little bit thinner. Not only that, but we also noticed that there was smoke up ahead. I suddenly got a headache. "Something isn't right...." Sasha said, she was serious now. Thunder noticed me,"Zazara, are you alright?" Chapter 12 My vision started to get blurry. The more I tried to look at the smoke, or even tried to figure outwhat happened, the more I felt dizzy. Everything went very... very fast. I tried to shake myself, but it wouldn't stop. "Zazara? Zazara!" the voice echoed over and over again... until everything went white. All of a sudden, I saw a familiar amulet dangling in front of me, side... to side... As if it were trying to hypnotize me. Something just told me to look directly at the amulet. Suddenly, I saw pictures..... or memories? It turned black. Someone appeared in front of me. She looked exactly like me, but.... human. She was facing someone else. It was a boy... also human. "Alain.... what do you mean? Wha- what is that?" said the girl. "Just having a hamster.... and feeding it, pet it every once in a while.... but what's the point in having one? When I have a better way... he...hehe." he smiled, and he held out a small looking item... a device? It looked like there was a kind if clear liquid in it. Something told me this wasn't going to end well. "What... is... that?" the girl said. Alain held out his free hand, and said,"Give me the hamster, I'll show you something really truely amazing." Alain said. He smiled even more. "Hey! Stop!" I said. "Stop it!" They didn't look, or budge. They.... they didn't see me. I looked around. It was pitch blackness, everywhere. I ran toward them... But I went right through them like a ghost. There was no escape, either... all I could do.... was watch. The girl looked scared."B-but what are you going to-" she was interrupted. "Just give me the hamster, and you will see!" Alain snatched a little brown ball of moving fur. Then I saw a head peek out and look around. That... was a hamster. Alain held it out, with one hand, carelessly, as if there were something on it.... or there was going to be something on it.... "Please.... please don't drop it..." the little girl said slowly. "Drop it? That's a little too boring!" he said. The girl was shocked at what he said. She tried to grab it, but Alain held it up high enough to where she couldn't reach it. "Stop! Let him go! Please!" Alain backed away. His other hand, which held the odd item, started to get near the scared animal. The animal was curious, and decided to sniff the object. In a second, something reddish-orange. Fire. I shook my head."No....." I stood back, and I heard a non-stop tiny, unbearable shriek. I could not watch. This.... what I've seen.... it was all so familiar... Suddenly, there were familiar images. Part Two!!! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! "Alain.... you taught me so much." I heard a voice say, as I started to get a headache. Suddenly, I saw two people appear. A dragon..... and a man made of fire.... He's...... he- "You need to find her, and kill her, before anything else happens." the man of fire said. "Yes, master." she said,"Oh, and... Alain?" "How many times do I have to tell you! You must call me Runes!" He shouted. As he did so, everything crumbled under his feet. "Ok, ok.... Runes. Happy? Alright, I just wanted to tell you.... thank you....for everything... your majesty." she bowed again. Then disapeared... to where there was only one me. I was paralized at what just happened I didn't know what to think, nor what to say.... I just.... again, I heard a voice. "Guards!" Runes.... or Alain yelled. I noticed this was another scene that I was looking at. "Yes!" "Your majesty!" "What is it sir?" I heard three guards say. They were all dragons.... Red, green and purple.... He sighed."It's about Peril." My heart skipped a beat when he said this. The guards stood back one step, and stood straight. "She needs to be killed..... immediately." "Your majesty.... did I hear you correctly?" "Yes..... if anyone asks... say that the dragons have betrayed me, and.... they've come to attack." he said. "What about us? Sir?" He smiled and held out his hand. "Now steady, this may hurt..... a lot." Fire appeared in his hand, and he shot it at them. Then he closed his eyes and started whispering. The fire turned green, and the guards started to get taller. Then.... they.... turned into humans, still with armor and everything, they even had swords. Then I suddenly realized.... those guards...... are looking for me. My headache started to get stronger and stronger, until it was unbearable. Then everything was black again. DUN-DUN-DUN!!!!!!!! ''IF YOU WANT MORE, YOU GOTTA COMMENT!!!! Please tell me your opinion! How good do you think this story is so far? Best in the wiki! Best I've seen in a while! Awesome! Good... Meh, ok I guess Eww, you're talking about this story? HORRIBLE!!!